A Future to Look Forward To
by sasunaru addict
Summary: Anna's leaving... Yoh confesses...


Disclaimer: Shaman King is not mine. This story us adopted from "A FUTURE TO LOOK FORWARD TO" by Stacey Falconer.

_Italicized words_thoughts

**A Future to Look Forward To**

"It's been years, ne, Anna?" said Yoh, proudly.

"Hai, Yoh. I can't imagine that we're now graduating from high school. It's only like yesterday, the two of us were playing hide and seek in our backyard." Stated Anna, cheekily.

"You know, Anna. You can always study here for college. The standard for teaching here is also great, not as compared to Tokyo but good enough for you, right?" said Yoh, sadly.

"Yoh. You know my decision is final. I have dreamed about studying in Tokyo, since I was a kid. And now my dream can finally come true. I know our friendship is really important but I have a dream to fulfill." Anna's lips met up with Yoh's cheek, in a brief kiss.

Anna and Yoh blushed. Anna recovered first so she started the conversation again.

"So I'll see you after school, then, Yoh-kun."

"Hai, Anna-chan. Same time. Same place."

"Ok. We'll see each other at 7pm sharp in the Funbari Hill. Don't be late again, Yoh!" retorted Anna, sweetly but a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hai… Hai…" winced Yoh.

- - - After Graduation - - -

Yoh is walking to the meeting place where she and Yoh will meet. And surprisingly Yoh arrived first.

'_Man. I don't want her to leave me. Why does she have to go? Oh yeah… Her dream… How can I be so stupid to forget that… I know I want her dream to come true but she just stay here with me? Her dream is to become a lawyer (A/N: i want to become a lawyer… bear with me please…) So what? She can always study here, ne? Maybe, if I say I love her, she will change her mind… Wait! Did I just say I love Anna? Baka! Baka! Baka! How can I be soo- - -'_

Yoh's thoughts were disrupted by the arrival of Anna.

"Hey Yoh! Wait! You arrive here first? Is the sun rising in the west already!" Anna jokingly said, giggling.

"You're over reacting Anna. Just because I get to come here first…" protested Yoh with a pouting look.

"I'm just joking Yoh! Why are you so worked up anyway? Did something happen?" Her voice changed abruptly from bliss to concern.

"Nothing, Anna. Don't worry about me. I'm just thinking hard a lot lately."

"Are you still thinking about me leaving you and Funbari for Tokyo?" Anna is a little bit guilty for not thinking that Yoh will be sad when she leaves. Yoh chose not to reply. Anna takes this silence as a yes.

"You know, Yoh. We can always see each other when summer breaks come." Yoh again didn't reply. Anna decided to change the topic.

"Look, Yoh! The moon is really beautiful tonight!" Anna said, her eyes glittering with admiration. Yoh looked up.

"Yes." But Yoh isn't looking to the moon, he is looking at Anna. Anna noticed Yoh's intent look at her.

'_Why is he staring at me? What do I do wrong now?'_ thought Anna.

'_She's so beautiful. Any goddess will be put to shame compared to Anna's beauty… I- - '_

"Yoh, you're spacing out again." Interrupted Yoh's thoughts, yet again.

"Hehe. Gomen, Anna." Yoh said, smiling sheepishly.

'_Should I try my luck on her? Or should I let this feelings be burned deep inside my heart? No. I should tell it to her.'_

"Umm… Anna, can I ask you something?" said Yoh, uneasily.

"What is it Yoh?" Her face full of question marks, anime style.

"Do you l-love me?" asked Yoh.

"What kind of question is that? You know I love you. You've been my friend since…"

"Not that Anna. I m-mean d-do you love as more than a friend?" That caught Anna off-guard.

'_Why is he asking me these things?'_ thought Anna.

"Why are you asking me these kind of things, Yoh-kun?" questioned Anna.

"I-I just r-realized I-I l-love you Anna!" Yoh gathered his courage just to say that. Anna's eyes widened.

"Y-Yoh…" said Anna, kind of speechless for awhile.

"It's ok, Ana. I know you just want me as a friend. Don't worry about me." Yoh giggled, faking. "I just decided to tell you this because maybe this can make you stay. But how can I be so stupid? Anyway, see you later, Anna!" Yoh started walking away.

'_Yoh w-wait. I have feelings for him too. I can't let this pass when I just also understand this emotions.'_

"WAIT YOH!" shouted Anna. Yoh stopped dead on his tracks. He turned his head to face Anna, only to meet Anna's slap.

"Ow,Ow,ow! What did you do that - - -" Yoh was silenced when he felt soft lips pressing on his own. He was stunned at first but then recovered just in time to respond to the kiss.

The kiss lasted for 2 minutes. Yoh was the first one to pull away.

"D-does this m-mean - - -" Yoh's eyes are glistening with happiness but outmost is love.

"Yes, Yoh. I love you too. I would have realized it sooner or later if not for your confession." Smiled Anna, lovingly.

"Should we continue then, what we started?" Yoh said. Anna chuckled, light-heartedly.

Yoh leaned to Anna, pressing his lips to Anna's soft ones. Their hearts filled with happiness but most of all love.


End file.
